


obvious

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, just a lil bit, they are BOTH tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: Wyatt and Johnny come home after a night of social drinking and wind up in bed together.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Wyatt Wingfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll take it one day at a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425163) by [softgrungeprophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet). 



> I wrote this at like 3 am, several months ago, as part of a larger WIP but I cut it... Minimally edited; might be a little wonky.  
> Setup is that they have just been flirting and drinking all night with some friends and this is when they get home, a bit drunk. 
> 
> Some of the non-sexy lines were reused for the actual fic I'm working on.

Johnny fumbled with the lock, Wyatt unhelpful with the way he leaned heavily against the door—but he got it, and opened it, and Wyatt stumbled into the apartment with a grunt that turned into a quiet laugh. Coordinating his feet with his brain... well they were just so far away from each other. He ran his hand along the wall to steady himself as he walked to his bedroom, Johnny on his heels—all the way through the doorway and then he stood there looking a little confused.

With a grin, Wyatt asked, "Can't you just make yourself... un-drunk...?" He shed his winter clothes and let them fall to the floor.

Johnny, in his cashmere sweater, leaned against the door with his head tilted to the side. "I don't wanna..."

"Stubborn." Wyatt kicked his coat to the side, clumsy but upright, and hooked the bottom of his turtleneck to pull it off over his head, taking his t-shirt with it. He shrugged and tossed those on the floor too. "Oughta get that stubbornness checked out." He turned to smile at Johnny again.

Johnny looked at him very strangely.

"What?"

Shrug.

"Nothin'..." Johnny bit his lip. "You stop waxing?"

Wyatt snorted, sliding his belt off. "While ago. Not worth it." He tossed his belt aside and sat on the edge of his bed with a _whump_. "Feels better not to, I think..."

"Yeah..." Johnny moved away from the doorway, toward Wyatt.

Reached out, for Wyatt's hand, so could feel along his forearm. Touch gentle, expression somewhere between loopy and thoughtful. His fingertips tickled along Wyatt's arm hair. "Peter's fuzzy too..." He grinned. "Like a tarantula."

Wyatt made a face. "A _tarantula_?" He grabbed Johnny's hand. "Not something cute?"

"...nah." Johnny climbed onto Wyatt's lap to straddle him with a gentle breath, draping his arms around Wyatt's shoulders and leaning close until their foreheads pressed together and their noses brushed. A little hesitantly... Johnny kissed him.

A brief moment passed, of slow, easy kisses.

Johnny breathed out a quiet laugh and mumbled against the corner of Wyatt's mouth, "You're warm."

Wyatt lay back and took Johnny with him, getting a hand up against the back of his head. Johnny braced himself awkwardly over Wyatt, in a bit of an odd position still with his knees on either side of Wyatt's hips. All curled up, as Wyatt stroked his hair (very soft). Johnny pulled back, Wyatt's fingers falling from his hair to his thigh. He smiled down at Wyatt, slightly flushed.

"You know something funny?" He set his hand over Wyatt's, little spots of skin-to-skin heat from his fingertips.

"Hm?"

Johnny guided Wyatt's hand slowly, very gently—not quite looking at him—to the inside of his thigh, across expensive denim, as he said, "I'm kinda... really nervous." He laughed, and slapped one hand over his eyes and his bright blush. "That's dumb, isn't it?"

"Hmm..." Wyatt didn't move his hand any further than Johnny moved it, though his fingers twitched. If Johnny wanted him to move it, he could move it, but he never expected anything like this to happen at all in the first place, so... He held still, resting against the blankets, not even a little bit cold despite being shirtless. "It's okay."

With a small nod, Johnny peeked out between his fingers, worrying his lip with his teeth. He gave Wyatt a little smile.

Wyatt smiled too. How could he not? Looking up at Johnny with his wavy hair slightly mussed, his soft sweater and pretty round face. Uncharacteristically shy and quiet—vulnerable. Wyatt pushed himself back up to wrap his arms around Johnny, pressing a kiss to the side of Johnny's head, his ear, his cheek. Just sat there, holding him, breathing in his odd scent—the mix of lingering smoke from hours ago or longer, a hint of something spicy, something floral.

"You smell nice."

Johnny laughed. "So do you."

He had put on a bit of cologne earlier in the night. Something leathery and musky he always felt suited him, though Jen sometimes poked fun at him for using one of those manly-man scents on date night— _Like kissing a motorcycle jacket!_

Gently, he pulled Johnny up a bit in his arms so he could nestle into his neck with a deep breath.

Johnny shrugged out a little shiver, one hand resting lightly on Wyatt's shoulder, the other coming up to loop around his neck.

Wyatt kissed his soft skin, just once, twice. Delighted by the way Johnny's arms wrapped around him. The way his breath hitched when Wyatt's lips brushed against his ear. Reciprocity, just slightly hotter than usual—Johnny's mouth found Wyatt's shoulder, and he sighed. Sighed at Johnny in his arms like this, close and feverish.

"You have no idea..." Wyatt didn't bother to finish his sentence, with Johnny mouthing along his collarbone. Just tilted his head back for easier access, and slid his hands down to rest on Johnny's hips, steadying.

With an indiscernible mumble against Wyatt's throat, Johnny drew himself up and coaxed Wyatt to lay back down—against the pillows, now, propped up to watch Johnny fumble with his fly.

Wrinkling his nose, Johnny finally managed to get his jeans undone, and rolled off the bed so he could push them down around his ankles (taking his underwear with them). He nearly tripped, but caught himself on the edge of the bed with a flustered laugh and kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

He glanced up at Wyatt, with an awkward, crooked smile. Very flushed. "Oopsie."

Wyatt grinned, and he held out his hand to pull Johnny on top of him.

Johnny went easy, tangling his bare legs with Wyatt's still encased in denim, and he buried his face in Wyatt's neck. "We make a whole outfit together."

Wyatt snorted—turned into a quiet laugh, as he wrapped his arms around Johnny.

"Maybe we should change that?"

Johnny let out a gentle, "Hmmmm," and trailed his hand up Wyatt's side. He reached back and got ahold of Wyatt's wrist, tugging his hand down. Wyatt chuckled to himself, and let his other hand follow without coaxing, smoothing his hands over Johnny's ass.

It was a nice ass. Very muscular.

"What're your glute exercises, hm?" He gave Johnny's butt a squeeze—

Johnny laughed, forehead bumping against Wyatt's chin. "Why should I tell you?" He rested his cheek against Wyatt's collarbone. "Can't let you get the upper hand on the competition."

"Are you saying I'd beat you?" Wyatt let his hands drift back up, pushing Johnny's cashmere sweater up to his shoulder blades.

With a huff, Johnny countered with, "Depends. Will you remember in the morning?"

No shirt underneath, of course. Just soft, smooth skin.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ drunk."

"In that case," Johnny wiggled a little under Wyatt's hands. "Your ass is terrible and I definitely don't stare at it when you wash your car."

Wyatt burst out laughing, head tossed back against the pillows.

Johnny laughed too, quietly, his breath hot against Wyatt's shoulder.

"And those—" Wyatt gathered himself, wiping at his eye with a grin. "Those tight jeans you wear—I definitely don't stare at those. Never."

With a scoff, Johnny plopped his hand onto Wyatt's face. "Your loss."

"Obviously." Wyatt kissed his palm.

Johnny made a small noise—leaned up to kiss Wyatt, gently. Wyatt let him set the pace. Kept his hands drifting up and down Johnny's back in slow strokes, soothing and firm. Johnny got one good slip of his tongue in before breaking away and sitting up on Wyatt's stomach. He shed his cashmere sweater, and for just a moment Wyatt felt a dim pang of self-consciousness but—

But Johnny bent down to trail kisses down his chest, down his stomach—

He looked up at Wyatt with a sly grin, out from under blonde lashes.

Wyatt jostled him with his knee. But he smiled, and Johnny laughed.

"Okay," Johnny kissed Wyatt's stomach. "Pants."

"Pants?" Wyatt lifted his hips slightly off the mattress.

Johnny slapped at his side, again laughing slightly as he said, "Off, off!"

Wyatt obliged with a smile, pushing his pants down—Johnny get ahold of the waistband and tugged them down around Wyatt's knees in one quick movement. Wyatt let himself lie back and relax while Johnny got his pants off, though he did pull one foot free to put his knee up. Arms behind his head, lounging.

"Oh, boy." Johnny bumped his forehead against Wyatt's knee, running a hand up his shin. "That's nice."

Wyatt let out a quick bark of a laugh. "Glad you appreciate the view." He shifted slightly, head tilting to the side. "I work very hard on it."

"I'll _bet_." Johnny leaned forward—Wyatt's pulse hitched, but Johnny kissed his bellybutton, up to his solar plexus, his chest, the hollow of his throat. His mouth. Their bodies pressed together, and he breathed out against Wyatt's lips. Wyatt got his legs around Johnny's, grinning into his kiss.

"Tease."

Johnny hummed "Mm-hm," and reached up to cup Wyatt's face in one hand, angling to deepen their kiss. Wyatt mirrored his gesture, running a thumb along Johnny's high cheekbones with a sigh. He nudged his hips against Johnny's, just barely, his own breath catching with Johnny's sharp inhale as he flattened his free hand against Johnny's backside.

He flipped Johnny onto his back.

"Oh," Johnny looked up at him, flushed, a tiny flash of surprise widening his eyes. Then Wyatt rolled their hips together, and his eyelids flickered half-shut as he let out a soft breath. A second, hushed, "Oh..." more like a sigh than any formed word.

Wyatt leaned their foreheads together, breathing in Johnny's lingering perfume.

Their fingers laced together—one of Johnny's arms snaked around Wyatt's neck, and he gave him a small kiss as their legs re-tangled. Wyatt got his free hand under the small of Johnny's back, as they moved against each other. Groaned slightly, brushing his lips across Johnny's chin and jaw. Johnny tilted his head back. Easy access for Wyatt to nuzzle at his throat.

He didn't want to just rut together, though.

One last quick kiss at Johnny's neck, and Wyatt sat up. "How're we feeling?" He pressed his palm to Johnny's stomach. Smiled.

Johnny pouted. "Horny."

A huff of laughter shook Wyatt's shoulders, and he bent down to kiss Johnny's stomach much as Johnny had done to him just moments before. The difference being that he trailed another kiss lower, down the dip of his groin, shifting so he could get his hands under Johnny's thighs and coax his legs just a little further apart.

Johnny let out a deep, unsteady sigh, pushing his hips up just a tiny bit against Wyatt's teasing kisses.

Wyatt nosed closer—he could feel Johnny tense, anticipatory.

Grinning, Wyatt moved up to kiss his mouth, on all fours, no friction. Johnny let out a frustrated whine, though he pushed his tongue into Wyatt's mouth no less eagerly. Wyatt went along with that for a few seconds, appreciative of the wet heat of Johnny's mouth against his, before drawing back just enough to breathe, "Maybe you should show me how it's done."

Johnny nodded, somewhat dazed—he caught his breath with a smile and said, "Yeah, okay."

They switched positions once more, Wyatt settling back against the pillows again and planting his feet apart as Johnny knelt between his legs. He got one arm behind his head, the other resting lightly at his side, as Johnny looked down at him. Just a little shy, for just a moment, before running his hands up Wyatt's stomach, and back down. Appreciative.

Johnny leaned down, breath hot—not hesitant, so much as working out what he wanted to do first.

He led with a touch, wrapping his fingers around Wyatt and just kissing the spot right over his thumb. Wyatt let his eyes drift shut with a sigh as Johnny trailed feather-light kisses up to the tip. Back down, taking his time. Wyatt was fine with that. Though, when Johnny finally gave him a nice solid stroke—he was also fine with that, lifting his hips slightly with a shallow gasp.

Quietly, "Johnny..."

Johnny kept himself teasing, light. Taking his time. His free hand pressed against Wyatt's hip—Wyatt's hand covering it. His thumb rubbed circles against Wyatt's skin, intermittently. Distracted, as he gave Wyatt another slow stroke.

"Mm..." Wyatt dug his toes into the sheets with a deep breath.

Johnny laughed, breathlessly. "Having fun?"

Wyatt half-opened his eyes to shoot Johnny a not-particularly-fiery look. Johnny grinned, cheeks pink. Wyatt sighed, smiling gently, and reached over to run his fingers through Johnny's wavy hair.

"You try being in my position, sometime." Wyatt let his fingers trail down Johnny's cheek. "You're beautiful."

Johnny tilted his face into Wyatt's touch with something soft in his expression—closing his eyes just for a moment. So serene. A moment, and Wyatt's hand curled loosely around the back of his neck as he leaned forward. He kept his hand on Wyatt, but his lips parted to take just the head of Wyatt's cock into his mouth, still stroking slowly.

It was all Wyatt could do to keep his mouth shut, with a tight moan—stretched out into a broken groan as Johnny wasted no time in speeding up the pace, tongue and lips clever and hot. Wyatt splayed his fingers across the back of Johnny's head, panting, voice cracking slightly on a, "Please."

 _Please_ , what?

Didn't matter. It got Johnny to take Wyatt deeper into his mouth with a laughing hum, slowing again.

If Wyatt were the foul-mouthed type, he'd have been swearing right then. Instead, he settled for gasping, "You're gonna kill me."

He did not die, though it would have been a good way to go out, all things considered.

The closer Johnny brought him to the edge, the less coherent he got, just moaning and trying not to thrust up into his mouth—he was at least cognizant enough to keep from doing that and ruining the mood.

At some point, Johnny had gotten his other hand between his own legs, and Wyatt could feel him groaning as he worked them both.

"Johnny—" Wyatt arched his neck, arm thrown across his face.

Johnny took the hint and relinquished Wyatt from his mouth with a slight gasp—he didn't even laugh when Wyatt came on his face with a strangled, "Oh—!"

Just bit back a whine, hands stuttering, eyebrows drawn together. He slumped forward, forehead pressing against Wyatt's stomach feverishly hot as he let out a soft, halting cry, a few small sparks dusting harmlessly off of his shoulders.

Wyatt lay there, catching his breath, and finally let out a quiet laugh.

Johnny pulled himself up along Wyatt's body to plaster himself against him with a grunt, radiating heat and smearing semen between them. Wyatt reached for his face, to wipe some from his lip and cheek.

"Look at this mess..." Wyatt pulled Johnny up into a gentle kiss, and ran his thumb up along the curve of his cheekbone, to his temple. "In your hair, and everything..."

Wrinkling his nose, Johnny bumped their foreheads together. "Wasn't me."

Wyatt scoffed. "You were uninvolved, I'm sure."

"Totally innocent." Johnny gave Wyatt another small. sweet kiss and then scooted down a bit to nestle in, his face against the crook of Wyatt's neck. He let out a soft, warm sigh, content.

No question that they needed to get cleaned up soon (At least, Wyatt did), but for now...

For now Wyatt just wrapped his arms around Johnny as they lay there together.


End file.
